Words hurt too
by omegahumphreywolf
Summary: Kate ends up hurting HUMPHREY's feelings as regrets everything she said and did to him
1. Rough start

**KATE'S POV:**

I sat by the edge of the river crying my eyes out. "Why did I have to say

those hurtful things to him?" I thought to myself. I was about to start crying

again until I heard a "SNAP," I turned to see what it was. I shocked to see

Humphrey with his head down walking towards the howling rock I guess he

hadn't heard me crying? I saw his face, it was full of sorry and pain. I was

now thinking back to the night before, the night that caused all of the pain he

is going through right now.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE, KATE'S POV:**

"Humphrey tonight was really fun, I'm really glad you joined me at tonight's

moonlight howl."

"Your welcome Kate I wouldn't miss an opportunity to howl with you!" He said

We were walking back to my parents den, I've noticed that this entire way

that we've walked he has been starring at me. Not that I don't like it but its

kinda creepy, I like Humphrey a lot but he is acting like a real perv. I turned

and looked away to try to get the thought of him out of mind. Then all of a

sudden he suddenly tackled me and ended up on top of me. At that moment

something snapped inside of me, I pushed him off my blood was boiling. I

looked at him he was blushing "Kate I'm so sorry I was lost in thought and I

tripped on a rock or something." he said

"Ya you were lost in thought cause you've been starring at me the entire way

HERE!" I snapped at him

"Your such a pervert!"

"Woah Kate I really am sorry it's just your fur looks so beautiful in the

moonlight" He said with a small smile.

He started to walk towards me, that smile on his face made me really mad!

Just when he was about to hold my paw I did something I really regret. I

hit him in the face leaving 3 deep scratches.

He yelped in pain and looked at me, he was starting to tear up.


	2. Run away

**_HUMPHREY's POV:_**

**** I was left clueless and hurt by Kate's actions, I don't know what I did to

deserve this. So I ran away crying my eyes out, i looked behind me and saw

her chasing after me with tears in her eyes now, I looked away in anger and

ran faster.

She kept yelling my name but I kept ignoring her calls and ran faster, I just

wanted to get as far away as I could from her.

Unfortunately me being an omega I quickly got tired and my legs started to

give out on me and I could hear her getting closer to me. I finally gave in

and stopped running waiting for her to reach me.

She saw me and came running up to me, she had tears in her eyes and

a look of sorrow all over her face, "humphrey I don't know what hap-" I cut

I cut her off and spoke "save it kate I think we know what has been done

tonight, I'm just a pervert. I know you don't want that as a friend now don't

you?" "but humphrey I did-" she spoke but I cut her off again " I don't wont

hear it right now goodbye" And with that said I walked away leaving her to

lay in the ground and start to cry.

**KATE'S POV:**

I just sat there bawling my eyes out, I hurt the one person I loved dearly

because I couldn't control my impulses.

I got up and started walking towards my den thinking of humphrey as I

layed down to go to sleep, I hope he will forgive me as I slowly drifted

asleep.


	3. Forgiveness with a twist

**PRESENT TIME: KATE'S POV**

I watched as he slowly made his way to the bottom of the howling rock

then i started to slowly follow behind him making sure to stay quiet.

"CRACK" i stepped on a twig, he quickly turned around towards me,

thankfully I was hidden by a bush, I watched as he turned around and

walked up the the hill still crying.

"Kate I'm so sorry I said that to you last night I miss you and need you" I

heard him say. He then got to the top of the hill and released one of

the most beautiful howls, it was filled with sorrow and pain and it killed me

to know that I caused it to him.

while he was howling I slowly walked up to him without letting him know of

my presence, and soon I was right behind him. I didn't want to say

anything so I walked up to him and gently nuzzled the side of his neck and

buried my head into his fur.

He looked at me startled and confused and quickly moved away, I

Whimpered in displeasure "Humphrey I'm truly sorry for what I said to you

none of it was true and do you think you could forgive me?" I asked with

a depressed tone.

He spoke "Kate of course I forgive you but I shouldn't have snapped back

at you, you didn't deserve that, and I'm sorry. Plus I'm sorry for falling

on you, I really was staring at your beautiful body and got lost I shouldn't

Have done that either"

I knew he was going to like what I was going to do, "so you were staring

at me" as I turned my body so he could get a full view. He just stood there

Drooled, I giggled at his reaction and slowly started to walk towards him.

"so am I that attracting to you?" I asked with a sly smile

"Well umm... Ehh... Yes" he said in a nervous tone, i kept on slowly walking

towards him till we were face to face, he looked down trying to avoid

eye contact, I lifted his head and said "well if I'm that attracting to you

then why don't I show you how attracted I am to you?" I said with lust

starting to take over.


	4. Ooh yeah

_**KATE'S POV:**_

_** "**_ehh... umm Kate are you ok?" He asked as he tried to back away

I put my paw around his back and pulled him closer "yes I'm fine why?"

"well you just seem happy or something?" he said I smiled "well you could

say that but there is something else that would make me the happiest

alpha in the world"

"what would that be my beautiful alpha?" He asked with a very caring tone

That put me over the edge, I slowly pushed him down on his back and

whispered into his ear "I want you to take me right here right now"

he started to blush madly and tried to slip from under me, but I fell on top

of him and pushed us even closer together. "Kate I umm- I don't kn..." I cut

him off by pressing my lips against his. I moaned from the new found

feeling and I wanted more, I stuck my tongue into his and started to play

with his. After kissing for 5 minutes we broke away panting.

He just looked at me and said "wow" I giggled at his response, "oh there is

much more my sexy omega" I said as I started to feel his wolf poking at my

stomach. i looked down at it and gasped, it was huge, I looked back at him

He was blushing madly.

"Kate I'm not sure if we should do this yet" he said, an idea popped into my

Head then. "ok" I said as sad as I could and got off of him and started

to walk away looking very sad.

"Kate I'm sorry I was ju-" I turned around and lounged at him nocking

Him on his back " oh your going to want this trust me" I said with a devilish

smile.


	5. Trust me you will like this

** warning: this chapter contains lemons changes to rated M**

** KATES POV:**

I could feel his wolf starting to poke at my stomach, I blushed and pulled

him into a kiss full of lust and passion.

I moaned and rubbed up and down his length causing him to moan in

pleasure.

I broke our kiss and started to go down his body till I found his massive

10inch in front of me, I gave it a test lick and received a pleasurable moan

from him.

**HUMPHREY'S POV:**

I moaned in pure bliss as Kate started to suck the tip and gasped when she

took my full length in her mouth. I don't know why she is doing this but I

love it and I lover her more than ever. She moaned every time she would go

down, she was starting to go as fast as she could and I was starting to

reach

my climax " ka-Kate I'm getting close" When she heard this I felt her

tongue

wrap around my wolf and she went as face as she could, I couldn't hold it

anymore and I started to cum into her mouth, but she kept on going to the

point that it was hurting I yelped in pain and she immediately stopped "I'm

so sorry humphrey I didn't reali-" I pushed her on her back and cut her off

"it's ok kate but its my turn to return the favor" I said as I started to

passionately kiss her.

**KATE'S POV:**

I moaned as he started to work his way down my body, my wet folds were

begging for his warm tongue and I was too. He eventually made it down

there and I felt his breath rub up against me. He took a test lick and I

shivered in pleasure. He smiled at my reaction and began to lick my fold

side to side, "oh humphrey, please don't stop!" I moaned in pure bliss for

my new

found feeling, he then started to go deeper until his muzzle was inside me.

Then he hit a spot that made me claw a the dirt "oh my god! Humphrey hit

that spot again please!" I begged, he hit it again an I could feel my climax

coming really quick, I tried to hold on as long as I could but he hit that spot

few more times and I could hold it back any longer " hum-humphrey I'm

coming" I screamed as I came all over his face. He looked back up at me

and licked all of the remaining juices clean off and nuzzled me "Kate I love

you so much" he whispered "I love you to humphrey" I said as I pulled him

into a kiss and we layed down next to him. We held each other and I fell

asleep the happiest alpha in the world.


	6. Oh Shit, EVE!

**KATE'S POV:**

**** I woke up feeling unusually warm, I look down and see that I'm laying on top of Humphrey. I smile as

memories from last night came back to me, but they were soon ruined because I heard a growl that

only I could recognize, I turn around "oh sh.." my mom lunged at Humphrey sending me flying into the air

I heard Humphrey yelp in pain as my mom bared her teeth at him "how dare you sleep with my daughter" my

mom said as she dug into his side causing him to howl in pain. I quickly jumped and pinned my her, "quickly

Humphrey RUN!" he didn't move "Humphrey run" still no response "Humphrey?" I slowly got off my mom

and walked towards him, he was holding his side and breathing really hard.

"k-kate, I'm scar-scared" he whimpered, he lifted his paw off of where my mom clawed him, blood gushed

out. I gasped "Humphrey!" I ran to his side "mom go get sally" I watched as my mom dashed off to find

her. "Kate it hurts" he whimpered again "I know Humphrey I'm sorry my mom did this to you," I nuzzled him

and held him close. He sighed and nuzzled me back.

"Ok I'm here what seems to be the problem?" sally says as she walks towards Humphrey. Humphrey shows

shows her the gash, "oh my" sally said " Eve do you mind handing me those leaves and that wooden bowl?"

"of course" eve said. "ok Humphrey this may hurt, Kate you may want to comfort Humphrey" sally said. I

wrapped my arm around him and licked his cheek "Humphrey if you stay strong you may get a reward when

this is all over" I whispered into his ear. I saw his tail wagging as fast as it could. "ok all done" sally said as

she started to walk away.

I turned my attention to my mom, she looked at me "Kate I'm sorry I overacted"

"mom I don't even want to hear it" I said as I gently helped Humphrey up, "I'm going to be staying with

Humphrey till he gets better" I said as i turned my attention back to Humphrey. "you don't mind that do you?"

he looks at me "Kate I would love it if a beautiful wolf like you would be with me" he said as he kissed the side

of my muzzle. "aww thank you Humphrey, now lets back to your den my patient your hurt and need to be

taken care of" i said with a sly smile "please don't do any procedures on me nurse" he said catching on to

what i was doing. "oh there will be a lot of them done when I'm through with you" I said as I nibbled on his

ear


End file.
